A Harry and Cho Valentines Day in Hogsmeade
by sweetlikecandy
Summary: Rated R for the sex scene. Harry and Cho go to Hogsmeade together for Valentines day while Ron and Hermione visit Fred and George at their new shop. Please review!
1. In the morning

"Harry. Wake up and open your presents! It's Valentine's day!" Ron's sing-song voice interrupted Harry's dreams.

"Fine...just quiet down a bit. I'm sure Neville and Seamus are still asleep." Harry mumbled, heaving himself up to sit on the end of his bed. He gazed sleepily at the mound of presents before him. He grabbed a heart shaped box of chocolates, and read: "Would you like to spend the Hogsmeade trip with me? Send Hedwig with an answer. –Cho.'"

"Blimey! You've got yourself a date. Go on, send her a reply. I won't mind if you ditch me. I have a mind to visit Fred and George in their shop anyways." Harry grinned and quickly scrawled that he'd love to, and sent Hedwig off to find Cho. "Hey, look. Fred and George have given me a box of Chocolate Frogs. I thought they'd be sending some more Canary Creams. As if I'd fall for that again..." Ron laughed. He took a chocolate frog. As soon as he swallowed it, he turned into a giant frog. He gazed at Harry, and let out a pitiful croak. Harry snorted back his laughter, and read a card that had fallen out of the box.

"Always thought you looked like a toad. Come and visit us. –Gred and Forge. P.S. You'll be ickle Ronniekins again in a few minutes." Harry read. The toad hopped onto Ron's pile of chocolates, croaking defiantly. Harry looked towards his pile, and noticed Hermione and Hagrid had both sent him some candies. He'd have to thank them at the breakfast hall. He set aside his pile of treats, and, silently laughing, he waited for Ron to return to himself. With a loud crack, Ron sat on the bed, fully formed. "We'd better get down to the hall. I want to meet Cho, and I'm sure you want to get to George and Fred now..." Harry said. Ron just nodded, looking rather queasy.

Harry spotted Hermione in the Great Hall and gave her his thanks for the present, but quickly said good-bye to both her and Ron as he spotted Cho. "Hey..." he ventured. "Did you get my response?" "A few minutes ago. Let's go now before the crowds come." Cho suggested. Harry nodded, and took her hand. They headed for Hogsmeade together.

(Short..I know...;;)


	2. Harry and Cho

**Later**

Madam Rosmerta had decorated her pub with hearts that sung a tune that started to make Harry's head pound after awhile. He and Cho sat, sipping their Butterbeers, listening. They didn't have much to say, and so the shrill tune was getting Harry's full concentration. He was about to suggest they go somewhere else, when he noticed Cho looking upset, although she had her face partly hidden in her long black hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes...no...well. I was thinking."  
  
"About?" Harry inquired.  
  
"You and Hermione. I know you said you don't like her in that way, but it's hard not to be jealous when you two are so close."  
  
"Hmm." was Harry's response. He was feeling stupid. "Well. We're just friends. It's not like we're anything more than that." He replied, trying to find a way to make light of the situation. Cho was silent for a moment, before she turned to face him fully. She kept looking up and down at him, Harry couldn't help but feel that perhaps this morning he had forgotten to put on his cloak and was wearing his pajamas. But no, he reassured himself with a quick glance. Cho drew nearer still. Then it hit him. She was going to kiss him, and it wasn't going to be the usual 'peck' on the cheek. He leaned forwards, and their lips met. There was a tingling sensation and his heart fluttered. Cho broke away quickly, and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. But she was smiling.  
  
"Come on...let's go for a walk." She suggested.  
Harry nodded, and finished his Butterbeer. He paid for both, and they walked out of the pub.  
"Hold on one second, Harry." Cho said, squeezing his hand before heading for a group of her friends. They started giggling like mad. Harry waited patiently for Cho, but noticed Ron and Hermione turn the corner. He headed for them, and told them what had happened.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry. She's jealous of Hermione again?"  
  
"Honestly, Ron. She probably said that to get attention from Harry." Hermione responded gently.  
Harry was bewildered, and was going to ask Hermione to clarify when Cho returned.  
  
"Hi Hermione; Ron. About ready, Harry?" Cho asked, grinning. Harry noticed, though, that she looked Hermione up and down carefully, despite her cheery mood. Harry decided to ignore it. Hermione was right, Cho had no reason to be jealous of their relationship. They were just friends.  
  
"Yup. Let's go. See ya Ron. 'Bye Hermione." Harry said, then the two set off.  
  
"Don't stand there gawking, Ron." Hermione reminded, in a teasing way.  
  
"She has him bloody whipped!" Ron remarked.  
  
"Aw, leave them be. They're in love." Hermione stated, "let's go say hello to Fred and George now."


	3. The Shrieking Shack

**Later  
  
**Much to Harry's relief, he found himself engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with Cho.  
  
"Remember that Umbridge woman banned you? Good thing Dumbledore stepped in. You're the best Seeker that Hogwarts has ever had." Cho praised him.  
  
"Thanks, Cho." Harry grinned, "but you're hard to play against. Like our first match."  
  
"When Wood told you to knock me off my broom." Cho grinned. Suddenly, she quieted. They had approached the Shrieking Shack. Sensing her silence, Harry continued.  
  
"It's not haunted, you know."  
  
"I know that. It's just..." Cho responded, trailing off. She turned towards Harry, taking his hand again. "Will you come in with me?"  
  
Harry gazed down at Cho, wondering what she had in mind. "Sure."

Cho led the way to the Shrieking Shack. As they got to the old, rotting wooden door, she opened in, cautiously peering in. "Oh, good. There isn't anybody in here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, there's usually some little fourth or fifth years in here..."  
  
Harry didn't have to ask why. Cho closed the door behind them. They stood in the pitch black.

"_Lumos_." Harry said, and his wand lit up.   
  
"_Aci Nox_." Cho said immediately, and the bright light of Harry's wand dimmed to a faint amber glow.

She drew closer to Harry. The dim light from his wand flickered on her face as she leaned against him. A few strands of black hair lingered on her forehead, and gently he swept them away. Her face was so close...so close. Looking down at her, they moved closer for a kiss. Again, Cho broke off. Harry saw a few tears fall. He was bewildered. Was she thinking about Cedric at a time like this? No, he knew she wouldn't. Although maybe she was feeling guilty. He took a pace back.  
  
"Sorry...I don't know what came over me..." Cho whispered. Harry had a feelting impression that if she did not know, he did. He had survived Voldemort, Cedric did not. Cho had fallen for Harry, and it seemed like it would go alot farther today. Yeah, Harry decided. She was feeling guilty. While he was thinking about this, Cho had pressed up against his broad chest again. She reached for another kiss, and Harry obliged. He tasted her tears on her lips but they weren't coming anymore. Cho did not break the kiss. Instead, he felt her tongue running along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, and it slipped in his mouth. They were french kissing, he though giddily. He could imagine what Ron would have to say about that. ("Blimey, Harry. You're turning into Vickie and Hermy-own-ninny!") But this would be something he wouldn't tell Ron. He focused on the kiss, and felt Cho's hands running through his hair. He held her waist, but couldn't help but have them wander. She grinned, breaking from the kiss.  
  
"I bet you wish I didn't have a belt on." She grinned. Harry returned it. She took his hands from her backside and he un-did the belt and slipped it off her jeans. Cho began to lift the hem of his shift, and quickly he slipped it off. Again, they merged. His hands slipped up her shirt, and to her back. He unclasped her bra, and pulled it loosely away. It dropped to the floor to join Harry's shirt and Cho's belt. They kissed again. Cho nibbled on his lower lip as Harry slipped down her jeans. Not to be outdone, she tugged his off. Harry stood, in nothing but his boxers. Yet he was strangely warm. He was glad they had been allowed to wear Muggle clothing for the Hogsmeade trip, for their cloaks were baggy, and not sexy in the least. And that's what Cho was. She slipped off her shirt, and off went her thong. Harry began to kiss her again, as he slowly eased her to the wooden floor. His manhood peaked out of his boxers and Cho slid them off. They were completely naked, and fully aware of what they were about to do.


	4. Weasley Wizard Wheezes

**Meanwhile**

"There it is, Ron!" Hermione cried excitedly, suddenly coming to a stop. Ron almost ran into her it was so abrupt. He didn't mind; and forgot completely about it as he gazed up at his brothers' store. WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES shone in fairy lights.

"Wow." Ron commented. The fairies giggled at the praise. "Vain little buggers, aren't they?" Ron chuckled, stopping to gaze. Hermione snorted.

"Don't tell me they have the same effect on you as the Veela....and Fleur!" Hermione taunted.

Ron blushed. "No. Let's go in."

They entered the small shop, and Ron stopped dead again. Hermione's sharp intake of breath was the only sound made. It was a beautiful shop. Not in a feminine way, but more of a troublesome-wizard's-dream. There was a section for rockets, a section for brooms and wands, a section for food, and much more. A collection of motionless trolls even stood in one corner. And then, right in the middle of the shop, sitting behind a counter, was Fred.  
  
"I wondered when Ickle Ronniekins would come to visit." commented Fred.

"You sound like Mr. Ollivander." Ron replied.

"I'm much more attractive than that bloke. Oy! George! Come take a look!"

Only then did Ron and Hermione notice that there had been a few explosions coming from a room in the back. The stopped, and George appeared, covered in icing.

"Food experiments. Desserts are our most popular item." George explained, noticing the curious looks.

"Hey. Hermione. Are you up for buying some Swamp? It's in a pretty crystal bottle. You could add to the Swamp we left at Hogwarts." Fred asked.

Hermione tried to look disgusted, but she grinned. "I guess you heard Flitwick left some of it as a token?"

"Of course." George stated.

"Once." Fred said, grinning.

"Or twice." George continued, "Maybe for a minute,"

"All year." Fred finished. "Mum wasn't too pleased, of course."

"She yelled at them all summer." Ron finished. "It was great."

Fred and George both scowled, but just then, Fred noticed Harry was missing. "Where's Harry off to?"

"Him and Cho are celebating Valentine's day. After Cho broke up with Michael Corner, they got back together. They've been together for awhile now." Ron grumped.

"Ah. Angelina stopped by just a few days ago. She brought Alicia with her." Fred grinned mischeviously.

"I haven't seen her for ages! You two aren't......are you?" Ron asked, suddenly suspicious.

Just then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the shop. Fred and George turned away from Ron and Hermione to face them.

"I saw this dirty shack and figured I'd find the Weasley's here. It must seem like a palace compared to that hole you live in though." Malfoy drawled. Crabbe and Goyle both laughed.

George grabbed the nearest glass bottle and threw it at Malfoy. It smashed at his feet. Tons of sand poured out. Way more sand than the tiny bottle could have held. And Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle began to sink. Ron burst out laughing as they struggled, and only sunk further. Finally, just their heads were visible, and Malfoy seemed at loss for a threat. Then al lthree vanished, and so did the sand.

"Where will they turn up?" Hermione questioned.

"Erm. Depends what that bottle was. I didn't look...blind rage and whatnot..." George answered.

"Either the Hogwarts Forest, or where did that man we bought the other sand off say he got it from? Africa?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I know where I'm hoping Malfoy goes." George grinned.

"You two are sure making alot of money off your products." Ron said wistfully.

The two grew serious, which was a rare moment. "It's all thanks to Harry."

Then Fred grinned. "In thanks, we were going to send a charm troll into Snape's office. But we don't know how to make them stop. Funny little surprise for whoever buys them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "A real troll?"

George shook his head. "It's a troll figurine. All we did was put and engorgement charm on it and made it be able to move. But if it's meant to trash things, which is usually the case, it doesn't stop."

"Not until the charms run out...in a day or so." Fred finished.

"Awesome!" Ron cried. "If I had the money I'd buy half the stuff in your shop."

"Since you're ickle Ronniekins, we'll treat you to something." George stated.

"Aw, no. I'll spend my Christmas money. You guys deserve to be paid. I'll be back at the Christmas Hogsmeade trip."

"Bye. Oh, and Ron...you still have a wart on your nose from being that cute little toad I'm sure you were." George stated.

"Byeeee." Fred sang.

Hermione ushed Ron out of the door before his temper erupted. But, just when it seemed he'd start screaming, he laughed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I know what I'm buying for Christmas...what they did to me. For Malfoy."

Their laughter rang through the streets.


	5. Come Together

**Back at the Shack...**

"Mmmm..." Harry mumbled, as Cho's cool hand slid between his thighs. He sat, stradling her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Cho whispered.

"_Nox." _Harry said, and there was complete darkness. Slowly, he entered her, growing stiffer. Cho was still quiet, patiently waiting for him to get ready. Then, sure enough, he began to thrust. Her breaths became short and ragged, as he pumped. Her hips rocked, and she held onto his neck. His head was positioned by her chest, and his lips from her hard breasts. After a moment of pleasure, she lifted his head, her lips meeting his. Cho began to moan, and they rocked back and forth. She climaxed, spilling onto the floor. Now very wet, Harry kept thrusting until he released into her. They both sat, panting, and in silence, for a minute. As they began to calm down, Cho remembered.

"_Preggos_." She stated, pointing her wand at her belly.

"What's that do?" Harry asked, mystified.

"Keeps me from getting pregnant." She answered.

"Ah."

There was another moment of silence.

"Wanna give it another go?"

"Sure."

And this time, feeling more mischevious, Cho turned away from Harry. She crouched on her knees, her stomach facing the floor. Harry entered her from behind, and in this particular direction, it was only a few thrusts before he had her weak and trembling with delight. She moaned loudly, it was almost cheering him on. When they were done, Harry grinned.

"Hey. People will think the Shrieking Shack is screaming again." Harry remarked, amused.

Cho giggled. "I think I'd die if they knew it was me!"

Harry grinned. "Well. No point sitting here any longer, especially if Snape makes his rounds again. _Lumos_."

With the sudden light, Cho began to get dressed. Harry followed suit. Just as they were leaving, a young red-headed boy and a girl much taller than him entered. They shot nervous glances at the seventh years. Harry and Cho had to look away to keep from laughing. "I wonder if they heard you cream, and now they're afraid." Harry laughed. Cho gave him a light push before taking his hand. "Let's go to that pub we went to in our fifth year together. I'm really thirsty."

Harry lead the way.

As they sat down on the heart shaped stools, Harry realized it was the same store he and Cho had had that fight in. It seemed so silly now. He remembered seeing Roger Davies and his old girlfriend in there, kissing. Sure enough, Roger was in there. But he had a new girl. A pretty brunette with deep brown eyes gazed over at him from the stool beside him. Sure enough, they started kissing. And Harry realized it didn't bug him anymore. He ordered two drinks, and sat beside Cho. Her hand was just sitting on the counter. The hand he had been afraid to take two years before. And now, he took it, and held it. He pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away, she grinned. He just happened to gaze out of the window at spot Ron and Hermione outside. While Hermione seemed like she hadn't noticed, Ron was gaping. He turned from the window, hesitating. Harry knew he was unsure whether to come in or not. It seemed Hermione either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared because she walked right in. Seeing Harry, she smiled and waved.

"Mind if we join you?"

Harry turned to Cho. "I'd like it if she came. Really. I'm not jealous anymore. But. My friend, Jayelle, is making me come to a shop with her. I hopes it's Fred and George's. Anyways. You can come if you want...but you haven't spent any time with Ron and Hermione."

"Alright. See you." Harry said. They kissed quickly, and Cho left.


	6. Recalling

Hermione was silent, as if waiting to see if Harry wanted to speak about his day with Cho. Harry was grateful, and knew that Hermione had been through it with Viktor Krum. And Viktor was one of the most famous wizards in Quidditch. Ron, on the otherhand, while he was Harry's best friend, had not been through that particular area. He wanted details.

"So. How'd it go? What'd you guys do? Cho didn't cry did she?" Ron asked.

Harry knew Ron was just being curious, but all the questions made him angry. To him, it seemed as though Ron were living through him. "I'm not going to tell you anything." Harry said flatly. Hermione smiled her approval.

"Well. I hoep you had a fun day. We sure did. Fred and George are having a blast with their shop!" Hermione quickly changed the subject. Harry grinned. Ron was rtaken aback by Harry's comment. But at the mention of Fred and George, he couldn't help but boast.

"Malfoy's probably in some African savannah. I hope he meets a hungry lion." Ron snickered.

And so they re-counted their adventure in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was a one-side story of their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry wouldn't speak a word about Cho. But he caught Hermione's eye, and knew she had a fair idea of what had happened. Maybe he'd tell Ron the details later, once Ron had forgotten. But only a few. The Shrieking Shack would be private. No matter how well Hermione could read him. Harry sighed. That was a Hogsmeade trip he'd remember!

((Short ending...but it just didn't seem right in the other Chapter. Hope you liked it. Please rate!))


End file.
